A distal radius fracture may be treated using an intramedullary nail inserted into a medullary canal of the radius. Screws may be inserted through laterally extending openings in the intramedullary nail to fix the nail relative to the bone and stabilize the fracture. An insertion instrument is generally used for the insertion of an intramedullary nail to bring the intramedullary nail to an entry point of the bone. Insertion instruments may also be used for guiding screws or other fixation elements into laterally extending openings of the nail. Thus, solutions for the treatment of distal radius fractures are often judged based on how well the insertion device works with the intramedullary nail.